Royal Novaran-Archelonian Army
The Royal Novaran-Archelonian Army (Archelonian: ''Armée royale des terres ''lit: Royal Land Army) is the land based and second-largest component of Novara-Archelonia. Along with the Royal Navy, and Gendarmerie, it is placed under the responsibility of the King and the Novaran-Archelonian Government. All soldiers were considered professionals when conscription was suspended in 23524 EUC. At the time of Novara-Archelonia's dissolution, the Royal Novaran-Archelonian Army employs 220,000,000 personnel. In addition, the reserve element consisted of 15,000,000 of the Operational Reserve. Structure & Organization Organization The organization of the army is comprised of the following: *The Army Chief of Staff (Chef d'état-major de l'armée royale des terres (CEMART)) *The Army Staff(l'état-major de l'armée royale des terres(EMART)), which gives general direction and management of all the components; *The Army Inspectorate (l'inspection de l'Armée royale des terres) *The Army Human Resources Directorate (la direction des ressources humaines de l'armée royale des terres(DRHART)) *The Forces *A Territorial Organization (5 régions: Île-de-Archelone, Bretagne, Novare, Archelone & Gallia) *The Services *The personnel training and military higher training organisms. Operational Organization: The operational organization of the Army combines units from various Corps into multiple Brigades under the Commandant des Forces Terrestres. The Brigades are as follows: *Guarde Royale (Based in Saint-Illiers, Île-de-Archelone) **Four Royal Guard Divisions *Corps de Réaction Rapide (Based in Rijsel, Charantes) **One Headquarters Brigade **Three Air Cavalry Regiments **One Darkmass Defense Regiment *1ère Armée d'Infanterie (Based in Celmans, Centre) **Nine Infantry Divisions *2ère Armée d'Infanterie (Based in Charante, Charantes) **Four Infantry Divisions **Two Mehanized Infantry Divisions **Two Artillery Battalions *Cavalerie régulière (Based in Montpelhièr, Roussillon) **Three Hussar Regiments **One Cuirassier Regiment *Armée de Londres (Based in Londres-desur-Tamise, Winchester) **Three Hussar Regiments **One Cuirassier Regiment *Army of the Crown of Novara/Armée de la Couronne Novare (Based in Carlisle, NW Novara) **Three Air Cavalry Divisions **Three Infantry Divisions *Armée de Bordèu (Based in Bordèu, Gironde) **Six Infantry Divisions **Three Air Cavalry Divisions *Garnison des Hibernia (Based in Cliath, Eire) **Three Infantry Divisions *1ère Brigade Mécanisée (Based in Châlons-sur-Marne, Picardy) **One Command & Signal Company **One Infantry Regiment **One Marine Artillery Regiment **One Armored Regiment **One Engineer Regiment *2ère Brigade Blindée (Based in Clarmont d'Auvèrnhe, Puy-de-Dôme) **One Command & Signal Company **Two Armored Regiments **One Marine Infantry Regiment **One Infantry Battalion **One Self-Propelled Howitzer Regiment **One Engineer Regiment *1ère Garnison Coloniale/Garnison des Indes Orientales **Three Infantry Divisions **One Air Cavalry Regiment *2ère Garnison Coloniale/Armée du Sierra Léone **Two Infantry Divisions Ranks: Officers: * maréchal de Novare-Archelonie (Marshal of Novara-Archelonia) * Généraux (General Officers) ** Général d'armée (Army General)/Général d'armée aérienne (Air Army General) ** Général de corps d'armée (Corps General)/Général de corps aérien (Air Corps General) ** Général de division (Division General)/Général de division aérienne (Air Division General) ** Général de brigade (Brigade General)/Général de brigade aérienne (Air Brigade General) * Officiers supérieurs (Senior Officers) ** Colonel ** Lieutenant-Colonel ** Commandant * Officiers subalternes (Junior Officers) ** Capitaine (Captain) ** Lieutenant ** Sous-Lieutenant (Sub Lieutenant) ** Aspirant (Aspirer) ** Eleve officier (Officer Cadet) * Sous-officiers (Sub Officers) ** Major (Chief of Staff) ** Adjudant-chef (Chief Adjutant) ** Adjudant (Adjudant) ** Sergent-chef (Chief Sergeant-Infantry)/Maréchal des logis-chef (Chief marshal of lodgings-Cavalry) ** Sergent (Sergrant-Infantry)/Maréchal des logis (Marshal of Lodgings-Cavalry) ** Eleve sous-officiers (Junior Officer Cadet) * Enlisted Grades ** Caporal-chef de première classe (Chief Corporal First Class) ** Caporal-chef (Chief Corporal-Infantry)/Brigadier-chef (Chief Brigadier-Cavalry) ** Caporal (Corporal-Infantry)/Brigadier (Cavalry) ** Soldat de première classe (Soldier First Class)/Aviateur de première classe (Aviator First Class) ** Soldat de deuxième classe (Soldier Second Class)/Aviateur de deuxième classe (Aviator Second Class) Equipment The Equipment used by the Novaran-Archelonian Army is largely dependent upon of the Tech Development Level of the world, allowing old and damaged weapons from falling into the hands of the natives without drastically affecting the natural evolution and development of a local civilization. As such the Weapons listed on these lists will have the tier levels related to them. Melee Weapons: Ranged Weapons & Firearms: Vehicles: Land Based Vehicles: All Land Based Vehicles are Designated as Tier 5 Tech Level Air Based Vehicles: All Air Based Vehicles are Designated as Tier 5 Tech Level Uniform Novara-Archelonia throughout the history of its existence wore a blue dress uniform which is worn with colored kepis, sashes, fringed epaulettes, fourragères, and other traditional items on formal occassions. Military attire depends on the job class of the soldiers, with a leather vest being typically worn on infantry and cuirass for cavalry and airborne cavalry units, with unit colors being typically varying shades of blue or purple. Trivia *The Land Based Army is based on both Royalist and the Modern French Army. The Land-based Air Force on the other hand is based on the French Air Force. Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice